Tel Aviv
|artist = ft. Arisa |from = movie |tvfilm = Gangsterdam |year = 2013 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/ozbts5 |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 136 |alt = |kcal = |dura = 3:41 |nowc = TelAviv |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Fabso Ouatéveur (P2) Frederic Jean-baptiste (P3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Tel Aviv" by featuring Arisa is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers ''P1'' P1 is a man with long, black hair in a low ponytail. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a blue, opened button-down shirt, a bunch of gold chains, a pair of orange pants, and a pair of orange shoes with yellow lace-bases. ''P2'' P2 is a man with a black mustache and short, black hair. He wears a red bowler hat, a pair of sunglasses, a yellow, short sleeve polo shirt with black sailboats, a few gold chains, a pair of aqua blue bermuda shorts, and a pair of orange shoes with white platforms and black laces. ''P3'' P3 is a man with short black hair and a black beard. He wears a pair of sunglasses, an orange visor, an orange polo shirt with an aqua blue collar and pocket trim, a pair of purple, orange, and blue vertically-striped shorts, and a pair of yellow shoes with orange lace-bases. Telaviv coach 1.png Telaviv coach 2.png Telaviv coach 3.png Background The background takes place on a boardwalk with colorful string lights and an Israeli city in the distance. Purple sailboats sail side-by-side on the water. Colorful circle and square animations emerge in the sails of the boats. The planks on the deck illuminate various colors. Between choruses and verses, the sky changes between nighttime and sunset. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine for each coach: Gold Move 1 (P1): Extend your arms while holding your jacket. Gold Move 1 (P2): Raise your arms and flex. Gold Move 1 (P3): Crouch and swing your arm below you. Gold Move 2 (P1): Face P2 and clap your hands while going down. Gold Move 2 (P2): Shake your hands above your head quickly. Gold Move 2 (P3): Face P2 and clap your hands while going down Telaviv gm p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Telaviv gm p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Telaviv gm p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Telaviv gm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Telaviv gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Telaviv gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This is the sixth song in this series to have a city name in the title. **The first song to do that is Viva Las Vegas, followed by Istanbul (Not Constantinople), Waking Up in Vegas, Moskau and Havana. *The song is absent in the Middle East version of the Gamescom tracklist.https://youtu.be/F3Pb5Kkh5FU?t=95https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kE92Sa7Y64 **Despite this, P1 can be seen on the thumbnail of said video. *P2 appears in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files Telaviv cover generic.png|''Tel Aviv'' Telaviv cover albumcoach.png| album coach TelAviv 1267.png|P1 s avatar TelAviv 1268.png|P2 s avatar TelAviv 1269.png|P3 s avatar Telaviv p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Promotional Images Telaviv promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-Gen) Telaviv promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) TelAviv (3).png|Promotional coach (P1) TelAviv (1).png|Promotional coach (P2) TelAviv (2).png|Promotional coach (P3) Others Telaviv thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Telaviv thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Omer Adam feat. Arisa - Tel Aviv עומר אדם עם אריסה - תל אביב-2 Teasers Tel Aviv - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tel Aviv - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 Tel Aviv by Omer Adam Ft. Arisa References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Frederic Jean-baptiste Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020